Currently, combined air handling systems are increasingly present on the market. These combined air handling systems are typically composed of a combination of air handling devices with a single function. However, the connection structures of the current combined air handling systems are usually relatively complex, and it is very inconvenient for a user to assemble or disassemble the combined air handling system by himself, if necessary.